Magical
by SweetLouise
Summary: Angela wants to leave Forks - but there's one last thing she's got to do.


_Once upon a time, there were only vampires and werewolves in Forks. The mythical creatures fought bitterly for years until a girl arrived and things began to gravitate around her. A treaty was made and all the wounds that ran deep were healed, all the confusion was fixed and they all lived happily ever after in their little bubble. _

The girl's name was Bella Swan and Angela Webber had befriended her when she arrived from Phoenix, a few years ago. Bella knew about the vampires and werewolves – she had a boyfriend and a best friend who were mythological creatures. Unbeknownst to Bella, Angela knew lots about them too. Bella and her vampires and werewolves did not know about Angela though. She was not your average human girl.

Angela was a witch.

She wasn't sure where this trait came from – no one in her family was a witch (or wizard). Angela kept this particular secret concealed from everyone. She had debated on telling this to Bella, but she didn't, in the end. Bella had a huge chunk of life to deal with at the moment, what with her daughter and new found vampirism. But she might wonder why Angela was still around, after a few hundred years.

On the outside, she was Angela, the kind, genuine and meek girl. She was an all-round good person, the girl who did her homework on time, who was perfectly organized. On the inside, she was Angela, the magical, scared and powerful witch. She practised in her spare time and used her magic to deal with small tasks.

But Angela had morals. She wouldn't use her magic to influence minds, to make people like her, to do her homework or to clean her room. It would be wrong to do so. Besides, she didn't need magic to excel in class. She would use her powers to help other people though. She influenced Bella to feel better when Edward left and she influenced Lauren to cut back on her snarky comments to other girls. She got Jess to adopt a nicer attitude and she got Mike to stop bugging everyone. That was okay.

Thinking of Jess made her sad. As mean as she could be, as annoying as hell as she could get, Jessica was her companion for years in Forks. But now she had gone off to California, to go to college with Mike. She had gone to their wedding, after Mike had proposed to Jessica a few months after they graduated. The ceremony, much to Angela's surprise, was small and sweet. Having said that though, Jessica's dress had been a hugely glamorous affair. But then, Angela thought, some things would never change and she liked it like that.

Angela herself was about to make her leap into the big wide world. She could do anything and she could escape the oppression of Forks. No one held her back. Even though she was sad that Ben was not with her any longer, she wasn't held back like a caged bird any more. She could be free, a free spirit. She liked the sound of that. But before she went, she had one last phone call to make, some unspoken words to seal. Angela picked up the phone and dialled the Cullen's house.

"Hello," Bella answered. "Who is it?" Angela knew Alice had told her that she was calling, and she knew Bella was asking that question to keep that secret silent.

"It's Angela."

"Oh, Angela!" Bella said in surprise. It had been a long time since they had spoken, she realised. "How are you?"

Angela sighed. "I just needed to talk to you. It's been such a long time, Bella, and there were some things that I never said and I need to say them before I move on, from here, from Forks. I've missed your company, Bella."

"I've missed you too, Ang," Bella said sadly. "Believe me, I should have called, but I couldn't."

"I understand," said Angela. She'd never understood more in her life.

"Trust me, it's complicated. I can't understand it."

Angela smiled and dropped the subject. "I'm leaving soon, Bella. And I wanted to say thanks. For being my friend, for being there for me. I never said that to you, ever. I just wanted you to hear that, in case I don't see you again."

Bella laughed quietly. "It's me who should have said that. Don't you remember my 'zombie' phase? My friends deserted me and you stuck by me. I never said thanks, and we don't have all the time in the world."

"Actually, Bella, I do," Angela giggled wildly. "I'm a witch. See you again sometime, Bells, and give my love to Renesmee!" With that she put the phone down, not waiting for an answer.

Angela's suitcase was packed and waiting for her on the bed. All her items that she treasured where packed carefully, along with all the essentials like clothes. Angela's phone rang but she ignored it and dumped it in her pocket. It was probably Bella, asking about her earlier outburst. A honking sound came from outside the house as Angela slipped on a coat and ran downstairs with her bags. And as she slid into the backseat of the cab, Angela smiled to herself. Because now her world was going to be perfect, she knew. It was a witch's intuition.


End file.
